PC:Themes Swiftriver (treex)
Summary Stat Block BlockThemes Swiftriver - Genasi Scout 1 Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 16, Fort: 13, Ref: 14, Will: 13 Initiative: +5; Speed: 6 HP: 24/24, Temp HP: Bloodied: 12, Surge Value: 6, Surges left: 7/7 Powers: COLOR="DarkGreen"Melee Basic Attack Dual Weapon Attack/COLOR COLOR="Red"Power Strike Second Wind [ ] Action Point [ ]/COLOR COLOR="DimGray"/COLOR /sblock Fluff Description: Themes is 5'9 with pale blue-cerulean skin. As a Genasi, Themes' body is embroided with their signature markings. These markings appears as swirls as well as long, thin, graceful lines and span from his right shoulder, across his torso and down towards his left calf. His left arm and right leg are void of any such patterns. Two lines stretch downwards from his pupils, which merge and mingle fluidly with the swirls on his cheeks. He dons a beige tunic with torn sleeves, with a brown vest over it. He has a broad belt with a ridiculously large buckle and dark blue cotton pants as well as a pair of black leather boots that go up until just below his knees. Despite perfect eyesight, he has a large eyepatch over his left eye. He wears his two blades by his waist, one on each hip. The pair of swords are of equal length, with a wavy, curved blade. The hilt of the sword on his right side, however, is rather worn. Background: Themes was born into a naval tribe of Genasi pirates called the Lah'nun. Due to the nature of their profession, all the heirs born have a natural affinity to water and are always Watersoul Genasi. As such, with they're superior combat strength at sea, they recieve training to be a pirate since birth, as even a newborn is able to swim freely in water. Each pirate ship within the Lah'nun is like a home, and family or only the closest of friends travel together among the same ship. Some ships decide to break away from their scrupulous cousins and offer ferrying services or try their hand at trading instead. Regardless, when it comes to sea, the Lah'nun are among the best. Hooks: *Themes has started worrying about his future plans, as such he intends to find a stable earnest living. *The call of the sea is still strong, Themes will be inclined towards adventures that involve sea travel or fighting at sea. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 to saving throws against on-going damage Hit Points Surges per Day 7 Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers }} Skills Features *Two-Weapon Fighting **While holding a melee weapon in each hand, you gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks you make with a melee weapon. Racial Features *Elemental Origin **Themes' ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so he is considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Elemental Manifestation (Watersoul): **Themes can breathe underwater. He also gains a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and the Swiftcurrent power. Class Features *Two-Weapon Style (Flashing Blade Mastery) **Themes gains a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls while he wields a light blade in his offhand *Attack Finesse **When Themes makes a melee basic attack, he can use his Dexterity modifier instead of his Strength modifier for the attack roll and the damage roll. *Wilderness Knacks **Ambush Expertise: Whenever Themes makes a Stealth check, each ally within 10 squares of him gains a +2 bonus to his or her next Stealth check before the end of Themes' next turn. **Watchful Rest: When Themes takes an extended rest, he and any allies also taking the rest do not take the -5 penalty to Perception checks for sleeping. *Aspects of the Wild **Themes gains the Aspect of the Soaring Eagle and the Aspect of the Dancing Serpent. Theme *Reaver (Book of Vile Darkness) **Themes gains the Vicious Assault encounter power. Background Benefits *Geography (Wetlands), Occupation (Criminal): No benefit. *Occupation (Mariner): Acrobatics +2 Equipment Normal load: 160 lb. Tracking Rewards Treasure *13 gp starting gold remaining Equipment *Weapon: Rapier *Off-hand: Short Sword *Armor: Leather Armor *Arm: *Feet: *Hands: *Head: *Neck: *Ring1: *Ring2: *Waist: Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Just need to select one of the background benefits (can only benefit from one of teh +2's noted). Minor though, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from jbear1979: Comments:Needs to be fixed before approval *Acrobatics is missing background benefit +2; should be +11 *+2 Racial bonus to Endurance is missing; include in summary and maths section *Dual Weapon atk: missing trigger line *Basic Atk dmg with off hand is 1d6+5 *Two Weapon fighting has been errated to apply to both weapons: While wielding a melee weapon in each hand, you gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks that yo make with a melee weapon. *Surges: I calculate 7 surges: 6 from scout and 1 from CON;am I missing something? *Dual Weapon atk maths should be +8 to hit; needs weapon prof. and +1 Flashing Blade Mastery Fixed! (from treex) Status Notes Dual Weapon Attack: 1W+Dex Power Strike: 1W extra Vicious Assault: 1W Level5: Whenever Themes reduces a nonminion enemy below 1 hitpoint, he gains a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls until the end of his next turn. Level10: Whenever Themes uses Vicious Assault or scores a critical hit, he gains 10 THP.